1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operable arm-type door holder that can vary the maximum degree that a door can be opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door holders are known that incorporate operating arms pivotably connected to a slide which reciprocably slides within a channel. Various mechanisms and means are incorporated within the channel to releasably hold the slide channel or restrain its movement. The channel has usually been located within the top surface of the door, or flush mounted to the door jamb.
The other end of the operating arm pivotally connects to a mount. The mount can be a fastening screw or can be a closing mechanism which then attaches to a door or door frame head jamb. The pivotal connection between the mount and operating arm is in a fixed position with regard to the door or door frame head jamb.
One such device is disclosed in the D. H. Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,255 issued July 19, 1960. The Ellis reference discloses an elongated housing mortised in, or attached on a surface of a door frame head jamb. The elongated housing houses a roller which freely rolls within the housing until engaging a stop member and which is pivotabley connected to one end of the operating arm. The stop member is adjustable along a guide rail. The other end of the operating arm can be attached to a surface mounted or mortised closer mechanism.